Marry U
by Kyora.Uchiha
Summary: EunHae Hyukjae está frustrado, no consigue lo que quiere. Yesung tiene una idea... HyukJaexDongHaexEunHyuk


**Titulo del fic:** [EunHae] Marry U  
**Serie:** Super Junior  
**Pareja:** Eunhae (Eunhyuk&Donghae)  
**Tipo:** Yaoi  
**Genero**: Romance/Lemon  
**Clasificación**: **[NC-17]**, aunque sé que lo leerán de todas formas xD  
**Advertencias:** Puede ocasionar futuros traumas con la canción O.O (Se recomienda leerlo con la canción a partir de cierta parte 3)

**Descripción:** Wiii! Pues que va :) sé que en FF no hay muchas lectoras de Suju :/,, pero bueno 3 para las pocas que haya, disfruten!

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila, bueno, tranquila sólo para algunos miembros, otros se encontraban fuera por actividades matutinas. Algunos otros se dedicaban a disfrutar de la mañana en un paseo. En la sala se encontraba tirado sobre el sofá un chico de pelo alborotado viendo la tele –o eso intentaba- cambiaba de canal cada dos segundos buscando algo que le llamara la atención, siguió con su ardua tarea hasta que observó a un muy frustrado Hyukjae saliendo de su habitación y sentándose a su lado.

-Otra noche difícil?- Preguntó al tiempo que baja el volumen de la tele

-En serio! Ya no se que hacer! No sé de que otra manera intentarlo sin que se sienta presionado… que puedo hacer, Yesung Hyung?-

-Valla, ahora que pretexto te ha puesto?- Yesung observó cuidadosamente a los alrededores

-Tranquilo, no está en casa. Se ha ido temprano en la mañana-

El chico se relajó y se acercó un poco más para preguntar de nuevo.

-Y bien? Creí que sería distinto después de ir a China, ya sabes, tanto tiempo sin verse…-

-También yo, de hecho guardaba muchas experiencias en ello… pero verás…-

---------------FLASHBACK-----------

Tras una acogedora bienvenida de parte de todos los miembros y una celebración muy divertida, todos estaban ya en sus respectivos dormitorios, excepto un chico, que se encontraba un piso más debajo de donde debería.

-Hyukkie, no sabes cuanto te extrañé…- Un gran abarazo cubre a Hyukjae

-Claro que lo sé tonto, porque te extrañé de la misma manera…- Desde luego que había extrañado a su pez, lo había extrañado demasiado…

-Lo más difícil fue volver a verte y no hacer lo que más extrañaba hacer… no enfrente de los miembros…-

-El que?- Preguntó ansioso, quizá esa era una indirecta de que Hae había perdido el miedo…

-Esto- Los labios de Donghae aprisionaron los del mayor en un beso que comenzó cálido y tierno, convirtiéndose pronto en uno mas desenfrenado y lleno de pasión. Pidió permiso para entrar en su boca y Hyuk no dudó en dárselo. Sin darse cuenta, estaban ya ambos recostados en la cama; Hyukjae estaba encima, comenzó a bajar su boca por el cuello del menor trazando un camino de besos, mientras sus manos se adentraban en su polera. Hae se estremeció a cada centímetro de piel que el mayor alcanzaba con su boca y manos. Terminó de sacársela y lentamente recorrió todo su pecho. Sintió como Hae comenzaba a temblar locamente. De acuerdo, lo sabía. Donghae siempre le había dicho que sentía mucho miedo de estar con alguien sin casarse, lo habían educado de una manera muy estricta en ese aspecto. Sin embargo él sabía que no podían casarse, por todo lo legal y religioso, así que ya había aceptado dar el siguiente paso en la relación, pero era imposible darlo si él se ponía así. Trató de calmarlo.

-Tranquilo, te prometo que cuidaré de ti… confía en mí- La imagen que tenía frente a él le resultó demasiado tierna, Donghae con las mejillas rojas, la respiración agitada y con esa mirada inocente que sólo él poseía.

-Hyuk, confío en ti, te amo y quiero hacerte feliz…- Ese era su más grande problema. Él quería hacerle feliz, pero Hyukjae no quería que lo hiciese sólo por eso. Quería que Donghae también lo deseara, que lo deseara tanto como él. Se le vino a la mente la idea de provocarlo.

-Yo también Hae, más de lo que te imaginas…- De nuevo comenzaron los besos y las caricias. Desabrochó su propia camisa a la mitad, esperando por que el otro lo acariciara. Lo hizo. De la manera más torpe intentó terminar de desabrocharla, pero el temblor de sus manos era demasiado intenso. Donghae trató de ocultarlo, pero él podía ver claramente la inseguridad en sus ojos. "_Esto no funcionará"_ pensó. Era como si pensara que estaba haciendo la cosa más incorrecta del mundo, y no lo culpaba. No era como si le hubieran dicho que tener sexo con otro hombre fuera algo natural o normal. Era frustrante, pero entendía su miedo. Se detuvo de repente con los besos, tranquilamente retiró las manos del chico de su camisa y se levantó de encima para sentarse. Aunque no había dicho nada, Donghae sabía por qué se había detenido, no pudo retener un par de lagrimas que se escaparon.

-En verdad lo siento, Hyukkie. Te juro que en verdad quiero hacer esto. Eso sólo que…- Se detuvo al sentir la mano del mayor sobre su cabeza, acariciándola cariñosamente.

-No pasa nada, en serio. No quiero presionarte o algo; cuando se den las cosas quiero que sea algo de lo que estemos seguros…- Dolía. Pero por ningún motivo quería que su pez no disfrutara de la experiencia que para él, sería la más grandiosa de su vida. El más bajo sólo le abrazó, aún tembloroso.

-Perdóname… seré capaz de hacerlo, lo prometo- Hyukjae correspondió el abrazo. Tras unos minutos así, Hae se quedó dormido en su hombro. Lo recostó, acostándose él a su lado y arropándolos a ambos. No pudo dormir esa noche.

---------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK-------------------

-Y esta mañana me ha preguntado por qué tengo ojeras- El chico sólo rió por el comentario de su compañero

-Supongo que te también te fue difícil calmar el problema que se te hizo entre las piernas con ese encuentro, sin una buena ducha de agua fría- El mono soltó un suspiro resignado mientras oía la risa del otro.

-Es en serio! Puedes creerlo? No lo he visto desnudo ni una vez desde que comenzamos nuestra relación…-

-Y supongo que eso es lo que más deseas, pervertido jaja- En seguida sintió una patada y una mirada muy fea de su compañero.

-No se trata de eso, me refiero a que… antes, cuando sólo éramos amigos, podía entrar de la forma mas natural al baño cuando el se estuviese duchando y no pasaba nada. Si llego a hacer eso ahora, seguro se pone furioso- Ahora Yesung era quien soltaba un suspiro.

-Jeh, eso es porque le gustas demasiado, ya lo sabes. Deberías estar feliz de que sólo le avergüence de si tu lo vez desnudo, ya que le importa mucho lo que pienses de su cuerpo-

-Su cuerpo es hermoso, él sabe lo que pienso…-

-Pero la gente siempre busca ser cada día mejor para la persona que ama, quizá el sienta que debe mejorar también-

-Yo lo amo tal y como es, y en verdad quisiera que me dejara demostrárselo…- Su mirada se volvió melancólica –Desearía que perdiera esa inseguridad… Hyung, ¿Cómo hiciste tú para que Ryeowook se entregara a ti?...- Las mejillas de Yesung se prendieron

-¿C-Como me preguntas eso?, Tú, malcriado!- Una gota apreció tras la cabeza de Eunhyuk

-No tienes vergüenza!, siempre eres el primero en querer enterarte de mis asuntos con Hae!- El otro chico enseguida bajó la guardia

-…-

-Ja, además… te estoy pidiendo ayuda, Hyung. Estoy desesperado… ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, y estoy comenzando a dudar si él realmente será capaz de superar su miedo. Yo lo amaré de igual forma claro, lo amo más que a mi propia vida, pero…-

-…pero quisieras amarlo completo, en cuerpo y alma ¿No?, porque es algo especial para ti, te entiendo…- Le sorprendió que el mayor pudiera atinar exactamente a como se sentía

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Mmmh… su problema es el matrimonio, no? Se me ocurre algo…-

* * *

Iba caminando a paso lento, releyendo una y otra vez aquellas líneas que le habían escrito en la hoja y la habían dejado por debajo de su puerta, había reconocido inmediatamente la letra.

-"_Hae, encuentrame esta noche en la casa junto a la playa a las nueve de la noche, -Eunhyuk_-"- Tenía miedo, estaba preocupado de aquello que su novio quería decirle. Esa casa era el lugar donde se habían hecho novios, donde solían ir cuando les daban vacaciones, y en una de esas idas acabaron por declararse y formalizar una relación. Eso sólo le orillaba a pensar una cosa.

-"Él… se habrá cansado de esperarme?, De que yo sea tan miedoso?... Han pasado ya dos semanas desde la última vez que lo intentamos…"- Su mirada se entristeció –"Perdóname Hyukkie… no quiero que esto vaya a terminar por mis estúpidos miedos…"-Dobló la hoja y la metió en su pantalón, esperando que todos sus temores no fueran ciertos.

Llegó a la casa. Todos los miembros tenían su llave, ya que habían decidido comprarla entre los 13 para pasar ahí las vacaciones. Abrió la puerta y se encontró todo oscuro, justo cuando dio un paso al frente para buscar el interruptor, la puerta se cerró tras de él y una canción comenzó a sonar en la oscuridad. En seguida la identificó, era su canción favorita de su segundo álbum "Marry U"

-_Love ~ Oh baby my love ~ Tu eres mi todo, mi deslumbrante, lindo novio. Eres un regalo del cielo_ –

Notó algo. Estaba siendo cantada en vivo

–_Seremos muy felices. Tus ojos negros se llenarán de lágrimas. Incluso si tu hipnotizante pelo se vuelve blanco. Mi amo. Te juro que te amaré ~_ -

Todas las luces comenzaron a encenderse, dejando a luz una hermosa decoración de fiesta. Seguía escuchando la canción de labios de su novio.

-_Diciéndote te amo cada día de mi vida. Es lo que más quiero_-

Vio como de las escaleras venía bajando Hyukjae con el micrófono en la mano, viéndolo.

-_¿Te casarías conmigo? Quiero amarte, atesorarte y vivir contigo_-

Llegó justo al frente de él y tocó su mejilla cuidadosamente.

-_Quiero que descases en mis brazos, cada vez que duermas…_-

Hae se sonrojó. Nunca antes había notado la intensidad de esas palabras.

-_¿Te casarías conmigo? Con mi corazón ¿Me aceptarías?_-

De pronto los demás chicos comenzaron a bajar también, cantando en coro con Hyukjae.

-_Para hacerte compañía toda mi vida. Acepto. Para amarte. Acepto._-

Eunhyuk continuó sólo.

-_Déjame ser el único que te proteja, mi amor_-

Tendió el micrófono hacia Donghae, quien aún con la voz ansiosa y dudando si podría cantar bien, continuó.

-_Tu usando tu traje de novio blanco, yo usando el mío. Ambos caminando en sincronía. Hacia las estrellas y la luna. Sin mentiras ni sospechas. Mi amor por favor quédate conmigo ~_-

El mayor sonrió de sobremanera y tomó la mano de Donghae.

-_Incluso si nos volvemos ancianos. Sonreiremos y seguiremos viviendo…_- Coloca la mano del menor, sujetada por la suya propia, sobre su corazón - _¿Te casarías conmigo? ¿Estás dispuesto a vivir el resto de tu vida conmigo?_- Nuevamente empezó el coro, Donghae se centró en los doce chicos en frente suyo.

-_No importa cuan cansados y exhaustos estemos. Acepto. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Acepto. Los días que pasaremos juntos. Acepto. Todos los días mi corazón estará agradecido, my love ~_-

Hyukjae aparecido de nuevo repentinamente ¿En que momento se había ido? Se colocó en una rodilla ante él.

-_Hace un tiempo atrás. Preparé esto para ti. Por favor acepta esta pequeña caja en mi mano-_ Hae se sorprendió el ver un colgante de plata en la cajita, mismo que Hyukjae llevaba puesto –_Justo como el humor de hoy, recuerda la promesa que estamos haciendo ¿Te casarías conmigo?_- El mayor se incorpora y le coloca el colgante a Hae. El coro volvió a cantar.

-_Para acompañarte por el resto de tu vida. Acepto. Para amarte. Acepto. Incluso en la nieve y la lluvia estaré ahí para protegerte. Acepto. Déjame ser el único que te proteja. Acepto._-

Ahora Hyukjae simplemente pegaba su frente con la del mas bajo, su mano libre tomaba la suya, y le dirigía, al parecer de Donghae, la sonrisa más dulce que alguna vez le haya dado, viéndole a los ojos, cantando…

-_Lo único que puedo darte es amor. Aunque sea poca cosa. Incluso cuando hay cosas en las que fallo, protegeré nuestro amor, tu y yo. Pero hagamos una promesa. No importa lo que pase seguiremos enamorados. Incluso más allá… ¿Te casarías conmigo?..._ –Inesperadamente Donghae es quien quiso terminar la canción.

-"_Acepto ~…"_- Y selló aquella promesa junto a los labios de Eunhyuk, un beso dulce, tierno, que reflejaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

Donghae volvió en si al escuchar los aplausos por parte de los demás miembros, se separó en seguida con la cara roja de la vergüenza. Sólo atinó a ocultar su rostro en el pecho del más alto.

-Tranquilo, Hae… todos están aquí para presenciar esto- El menor levantó la mirada, confundido –Escúchame por favor. Tal vez no podamos firmar unos papeles para ser reconocidos como una pareja ante la ley o la iglesia, pero estar casado es mucho más que eso. Es amar a la otra persona con todo tu ser, es querer darle el mundo dándole tu vida entera. Tener la dicha de vivir a su lado cada día, querer ver a esa persona sonreír todo el tiempo. Estar casado es, todo lo que nuestra canción dice… y eso Donghae, créeme que lo tenemos… Entonces, unos papeles no harán la más minima diferencia en eso. Te amo y eso nunca, pero nunca va cambiar…- Por más que lo intentó, Hae no pudo retener la lagrimas, demonios, no quería llorar en un momento así, iba a hablar, cuando Sungmin tomó la palabra.

-Donghae, a ojos de todos nosotros ustedes ya estaban casados desde el mero instante en que aceptaron sus sentimientos, porque formaron un lazo muy pero muy fuerte- Sunmign sintió unas manos pasarse por su cadera y envolverlo en un abrazo. Kyuhyun recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de éste, mientras complementaba lo dicho.

-Justo como Min y yo, entonces ¿Que importa?- El teñido sonrió ante las palabras de su novio.

-Míralo así- El líder hizo su aparición –Tienes la bendición de todos tus amigos, la gente que te quiere. Teniendo eso, nada más importa ya.

Ellos tenían razón, ahora que lo veía, todos estaban en esa casa de playa aún cuando era difícil que consiguieran un día libre. Todos habían decorado el lugar para esa ocasión. Deseaban que él fuera feliz y no lo era por sus propias inseguridades. Sintió como entonces sonrió, por tener aquellos amigos tan especiales y un novio que lo amara tanto. Sintió deseos de hacérselos saber.

-Chicos, muchas gracias por todo esto. No saben cuanto significa para mí que me apoyen en estas cosas- Se volteó hacia su novio –Y Hyuk…- Sonrió hacia él tomando su rostro entre sus manos –Desde hoy y para siempre, en mi corazón, tu y yo vamos más allá de cualquier boda, porque somos algo mucho más grande que eso… Te amo, y gracias por amarme como me amas…- Una vez más lo besó, ahora sin pudores de que estuvieran presentes los demás miembros. Otro aplauso sonó, ahora interrumpido por un desesperado Yesung.

-Que esto no es una fiesta? A celebrar!-

La música sonó; cantaron, bailaron y se divirtieron. HanGeng y Ryeowook se encargaron de preparar una deliciosa cena, tras la cual siguieron bailando (cosa que ocasionó varios dolores de estomago). Aún con la fiesta en el justo clímax, Donghae sintió ganas de pasear por la playa junto a Eunhyuk, y lo sacó a escondidas. Afuera estaba tranquilo, apenas y se escuchaba el sonido de las olas golpeando las rocas, era realmente relajante. Iban caminando del mano, alejados ya lo suficiente de la casa para que ni siquiera se escuchara un poco de la fuerte música. Se sentaron en la arena, viendo hacia el mar, la luna y las estrellas.

-Je, es como una boda de verdad, no?- Preguntó el pez sonriendo.

-Esa era mi intensión- Apretó el agarre de sus manos, seguía contemplando la luna.

-No quiero que acabe, este día ha sido demasiado perfecto-

-Es curioso, contigo, todos los días de mi vida son demasiado perfectos- No podía creer que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de su boca. El no solía ser poético ni mucho menos, pero esta vez realmente le había salido del corazón decírselo…

Hae sonrió y lo encaró, distrayendo su atención del mar. Se acercó y lo besó. Era un beso diferente de los que había dado antes, no era tierno o con miedo… era un beso cargado de deseo… El menor quiso entrar en su boca, iniciando un sensual baile con sus lenguas, reconociendo cada rincón de la boca del otro. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse, Hyukjae trazó, una vez, más, el camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta el inicio de su pecho, besando el colgante que él mismo le había dado y le desabotonó la camisa lentamente, sintió cómo Hae suspiraba más hondo… pero esta vez notaba que no era miedo, no era inseguridad… esta vez era verdaderamente el efecto que le provocaban sus caricias… cuando terminó de sacársela, inesperadamente fue el menor quien detuvo sus manos, tomándolo de las muñecas lo recostó sobre la arena quedando él encima. Se apoderó de su cuello mientras sus manos de deshicieron rápidamente de la camisa y comenzaron a recorrer su pecho. Soltó un gemido ¿Realmente estaba él haciendo eso? Quiso comprobar la mirada del pez, no encontrando más que deseo en ella. Siguió bajado hasta una de sus tetillas, lamiendo y succionándola. El mayor sintió que su entrepierna comenzaba a reaccionar… más aún al sentir una de las manos de Hae colarse dentro de su pantalón… y de un tirón los bajó completos, dejándolo sólo en bóxer… pero no iba a dejar que sólo el mismo disfrutara, había esperado demasiado como para no disfrutar al máximo del otro cuerpo, como para no darle el mayor de los placeres. En un instante tomó de los hombros al más bajo y lo giró. Lamió con desesperación cada parte expuesta de su cuerpo, haciendo que el otro gimiera una y otra vez y eso se reflejaba en aquel bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones. Se acercó al oído del menos para susurrarle.

-Creo que los pantalones comienzan a apretarte…- No tuvo tiempo de responder cuando le había bajado los pantalones junto con el boxer, sacándolos por completo y dejándolo expuesto. Estaba que no podía de la vergüenza, pero era más fuerte su deseo por sentir más cerca las caricias de Hyukjae. Comenzó a masajear su extensión de arriba abajo, haciendo que soltara gemidos que no podía silenciar. Hyuk volvió a su oído.

-Y es sólo mi mano, Hae…- No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara roja y brillosa por el sudor de su compañero, le besó. Aún con su boca sobre la de él, contesto.

-Yo no lo haré sólo con mi mano, Hyuk…- Donghae se sentó, obligando al otro a sentarse también. Tomó el elástico de su ropa interior, bajándola hasta donde la arena se lo tenía permitido. Una mirada bastó para que Hyukjae se acostara y le permitiera terminar de sacar la prenda. Comenzó de nuevo a acariciar su pecho, al tiempo que con su mano derecha recorría los muslos del mayor. Descendió lentamente entre besos hasta llegar al final de su vientre, para luego volver a subir y entretenerse en su ombligo, desesperando a su amante…

-Aghh… Hae p-por favor…- Aquella manera de pronunciar su nombre excitó mas al chico, haciendo que sus manos abandonaran sus muslos para irse a su hombría, recorriéndola toda. Masajeando con cuidado desde la base y entreteniéndose en su punta- Ahh!... Ha-Hae…- Sus gemidos eran tratados de acallar a toda costa.

-Quieres que use mi boca, Hyuk?...- Apareció en su rostro una pícara sonrisa,.

-Aah…- Un gemido fue toda su respuesta, pero fue suficiente para convencerlo.

Comenzó por dar pequeñas lamidas, para luego recorrerlo completo con su lengua. El mayor comenzó a jadear fuerte, trató de taparse la boca pero fue inútil callarse cuando Donghae metió de lleno el miembro en su boca, comenzando a succionar.

-Ahh! Ah H-Hae…-Sus intentos de hablar solo provocaban al chico para que aumentara el ritmo –Ahhh, Ha.. Dong-Ahh…- Su excitación aumentó -D-Det—deten… Me v-voy a…- Sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, pero no le importó y aumentó aún más el ritmo haciendo que todo intento de formar palabras coherentes se fuera –Ahh…Ahh!- Se vino en su boca, era un sabor diferente a cualquier cosa, completamente nuevo para él, pero fue lo que menos le importó, estaba disfrutando demasiado de aquello, mucho más de lo que imaginó. Subió hasta su boca y lo besó con desenfreno, haciendo que probara su propio sabor. Eso a Hyukjae le excitó demasiado. Se separaron ante la necesidad de respirar. Jadeante, Donghae se acercó a su oído.

-Hyukkie… Hazme tuyo- Hyukjae abrió sorprendido los ojos.

-¿Estás… seguro?- Hae sonrió.

-Nunca he estado más seguro de querer algo- Correspondió la sonrisa del pez y en un segundo ya se encontraba sobre él, besándolo… entonces recordó algo.

-Tiene que ser una broma, Hae… no traigo lubricante…- pero el otro volvió a sonreír.

-Eso no será necesario…- Tomó la mano del mayor y se llevo sus dedos a la boca, lamiéndolos con lujuria. Aquella escena le pareció fascinante. Tenía a Donghae desnudo frente a él, lamiendo sus dedos, con la mirada llena de deseo pidiéndole que lo hiciera suyo… Esa imagen se grabó a fuego en su alma. Una vez que lamió lo suficiente, acercó su mano a la entrada del menor.

-Pueda que duela algo…- El más bajo lo observó, y asentó.

-Eso no importa mientras estés conmigo…- Dicho esto, introdució un dedo en su entrada ocasionando que el menor contrajera el rostro por el dolor, un segundo dedo fue introducido y esta vez un grito de Donghae fue ahogado en los labios de Hyukjae. Aguardó unos segundos y comenzó a hacer movimiento de tijera. El menor se retorcía entre el dolor y el placer… pero no era suficiente, quería más.

-P-Por favor, Hyuk… Ha-hazme tuyo… ya… ahh- No tuvo que hacer mucho para que le obedeciera, sacó sus dedos y acercó su miembro.

-Esto dolerá más… sólo mírame a mí, esta bien?- Donghae abrió de a poco sus ojos, deseoso, y sonrió. Se introdujo completo de una sola embestida, haciendo que el más bajo soltara chillido desgarrador, seguido de unas lagrimas. Se aferró con fuerza a su espalda, clavándole las uñas. El dolor era insoportable, era demasiado. Hyuk esperó a que el menor se acostumbrara, apenas unos segundos habían pasado…

-M-Muévete…- Lo miró sorprendido

-Pero… tan rápido?-

-De verdad, te necesito. No importa si duele, hazlo…-Estaba temeroso de lastimarlo, así que con mucho cuidado comenzó a moverse, lentamente, viendo reflejado en el rostro de Donghae el dolor que sentía. Poco a poco el dolor se fue yendo, siendo reemplazado por placer y deseo. Comenzó a embestirlo un poco más rápido, se movía de a ratos buscando en Hae aquel punto especial. Supo que lo había encontrado cuando un fuerte jadeo se escapó de su boca y su cuerpo se estremeció entre sus brazos. Comenzó las estocadas más fuertes y más rápidas tratando de golpear ese punto más veces, al tiempo que masajeaba la hombría de su compañero al ritmo de las embestidas. Agradeció entonces que aquella fuera una playa privada y no hubiera nadie a los alrededores para escuchar aquella fuerte melodía de gemidos y jadeos intensos, provocados por las oleadas de placer intenso que recorrían sus cuerpos.

Donghae levantó sus piernas hasta la altura de los hombros del mayor, aumentando el contacto. Sus manos revolvían su pelo, sentía que quedaría hundido en la arena por la fuerza con que lo embestían.

Sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría al orgasmo, al sentir un cosquilleo en su vientre. Ambos cuerpos sudorosos, conectados perfectamente uno con el otro, moviéndose en total sincronía, los colgantes de ambos se balanceaban locamente, golpeando sus pechos una y otra vez. No podía aumentar más el ritmo, salía casi por completo y volvía a entrar de lleno con fuerza. Donghae tembló con locura, todos sus músculos se tensaron por completo y se contrajeron, mientras una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió cada parte de su ser, anunciando que había llegado al orgasmo, viniéndose en sus vientres y en la mano del mayor. Unas embestidas más y Hyukjae llegó también, su cuerpo se convulsionaba viniéndose entero dentro del menor, marcando ese cuerpo como suyo.

Cayó rendido sobre el otro, saliendo de su interior. Hae sintió como su semilla aún escurría de su entrada. Se recostó a su lado, abrazándolo… el más bajo lo observó.

-Te amo, Hyuk…-

-También yo, Hae…-

Ambos cuerpos desnudos permanecieron abrazados, arropados solo por la fina capa de arena que se había pegado a ellos y la pequeña joya adornaba sus cuerpos brillantes por el sudor ante la luz de la luna. Esa noche, sólo tres cosas ocupaban la cabeza de Hyukjae.

1.- Amaba muchísimo más de lo que nunca imagino a Donghae.

2.- Tendría que escuchar más seguido a Yesung.

3.- El cómo le iban a hacer para encontrar su ropa en el mar.

* * *

Lalala ~ Y esa es la historia de por qué Eunhyuk y Donghae llevan siempre el mismo collar 3…(?), qué mejor lugar para Hae que hacerlo cerca del mar *--* xD...

Si, si, sé que cambié ligeramente la letra de la canción, pero de otra manera no iba quedar bien ;_; , me gustó como quedó la letra e_e (?) *Se esconde antes de que la apedreen*


End file.
